Generation Apart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Angry he couldn't have friends since he's just an outcast, Taka storms off on his own falling into the river and passes out. When he wakes up he's in a different world and meets a cute cub who goes by Simba. Could this be his friend? Request oneshot


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who wants Scar/Simba fic. This one I'm going to go by Taka. To clear the confusion there is two versions of Scar, the Uncle and outcast which are two different lions. So adult is Scar while cub is Taka. Time travel one-shot so not sure how long it will be right now so a bit of incest if it looks like but Taka isn't related to Simba while Scar is, hm…then again probably by grandmother wise. ^^;**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lion King at all since everyone knows it belongs to Disney Production. I don't make a profit off this or any of the other fics I write since it's a hobby and I do it for fun.**

Summary: Angry he couldn't have friends since he's just an outcast, Taka storms off on his own falling into the river and passes out. When he wakes up he's in a different world and meets a cute cub who goes by Simba. Could this be his friend?

* * *

><p>Generation Apart<p>

Shivering slightly as he sits away from the pride, alone lion cub sighs hearing the happiness. How could he since many have no idea who his parents are? Well more specifically his mother though she couldn't do anything to help him since her mate doesn't much like him. He's not really related two the two princes, Mufasa and Scar which Ahadi name respectfully. Only thing that sucks is either of the princes doesn't even really know him at all or ever meet him do to their father's orders.

His mother, Uru calls him her little Taka since she left the pride for some time and is way younger the two princes. He stares at some of the spots on his dark brown coat as a black scruff forms on his head making his head droop more feeling the water fall from the sky. Apparently he inherit some of his looks from his rogue father who made his mother live again somewhere in the jungle where he been conceive at the time.

He has to leave or his mother will suffer watching him grow up being the youngest cub in the pride with an unknown parentage. He sniffles a bit at the thought but hopefully she'll understand. Trying to calm him down hoping he could some day return he takes off from his spot knowing he won't be spotted or chased after. He doesn't much have friends anyways since he's the pride outcast due to who he is.

Each step he takes his heart slowly beats in his chest in a heavy dud but it won't matter much. Seeing he's no longer in sight of pride rock, Taka hoots with a laughter feeling know his heart and spirit being free. This is the first he could run around with out a care in the world. He doesn't go out much to play as it is. He didn't pay attention to his surrounds while crossing a log over the watering hole.

Sound of the grass rustling startles Taka as he slips into the water. He wants to call out for help but he goes farther in the water as it became harder to breath. He didn't see the strange whitish-gold color around him as he tries to move his paws to swim only allowing himself to sink farther in the water not realizing he's floating up to the surface.

He briefly heard someone cry out, "Dad someone is in the water!"

Taka didn't feel who ever grab him by the scruff of his neck while pulling him out the water. He moans softly coughing as something press on his small body. He blinks a few times staring into a pair of reddish-brown eyes gazing back at him.

"Who are you?" the dark brown cub asks trying to get his bearings.

The other cub frowns a bit sitting replying, "Simba."

"Simba," Taka echoes finding himself smiling a bit at the way the name sounds thinking its perfect for the golden fur cub. "I'm Taka."

Simba grins happily ready to play making the other cub close his eyes trying not to lose his stomach. The golden fur cub didn't see his father's confuse look upon the name. He try to remember if he was growing up along with Scar if there was a cub by that name but none came to mind. He shrugs trying to decide what to do since it's near time to name someone to become his son's betroth.

"Simba bring you're new friend and come inside," Mufasa calls to his son heading to pride rock.

Simba nods in understanding then nudges Taka in the side replying, "Let's go home, Taka."

Taka smiles a bit loving the way the smaller male says his name. He could guess they are about the same age at least but where ever he is it seems nice. He follows the golden cub chatting softly learning quite a bit. He's one prince of the Pride lands? He's back in the pride lands? Taka could groan if it weren't for those eyes staring at him with such concern making his heart stop in his chest confusing him greatly.

He smiles a bit reassuring Simba feeling good he comfort someone. Is this like having a friend? He decides to shrug it off feeling rather tired. He gaze around a bit find some lionesses already fast asleep. His heart nearly stops seeing a lion with a lighter shade of brown fur then him snoring with a lioness and a couple of cubs nestle next to them.

"That's my uncle Scar, auntie Zira with their two cubs Nuka and Shana," Simba whispers a bit giving an unsure expression towards Zira.

"You don't like your aunt?" Taka asks with confusion lace in his voice.

"Hm…not really but do like my cousins and uncle Scar," Simba replies then tap his chin. "It's sad I never meet my grandmother…"

Taka's heart stops in his chest unsure how to process the news. Does it mean what he thinks it means? Is his mother dead? He wants to ask when the golden cub continues.

"She's living in a cave near the bottom of Priderock. Apparently a spot someone she cares about dearly love being there."

His breathing turn ragged at the words. She's at his playing spot? In the cave he found and would try to practice pouncing on the skittering mice? He only nods as Simba curls up for the night. He stares in shock when the other cub curls up but leaving enough room next to him. He yawn feeling tired while curling up against the golden cub falling fast asleep as if nothing. A first time he'll have a peaceful sleep in many years.

* * *

><p>-Next day-<p>

Simba pounces on Taka laughing happily telling the brown cub he's it. Taka not uses to the game follow the rules when a cream color cub chatting happily with some other cubs stop by smiling.

"Hey Simba," the female cub ask curiously looking at Taka in wonder then back at her friend. "Who is your new friend?"

Simba flush a bit when Taka lands on top of him making his best friend laugh at the sight. He smiles replying, "He's Taka. Taka meet Nala."

"Nice to meet you Nala," Taka said pleasantly rolling over the smaller cub finding himself wanting to move closer to him.

"Want to play?" She ask noticing the protectiveness Taka has over Simba making her smile a bit.

She's glad someone does care about her naive friend. He does deserve someone like that. She grins as both males nod while she explain about hide and seek. Taka suggest he could be it instead of Simba or Nala. The need to be able to find Simba eats at him confusing the cub greatly but he'll have to figure it later.

He close his eyes counting as the two cubs take off to hide. He reach the number twelve hippos and opens his eyes. He gaze around trying to decide where they could be hidden. He jumps hearing a soft laughter above him.

He gaze up finding himself staring into wisdom fill eyes of a Mandrill. He gulps curling up a bit while backing up. He couldn't bring himself to scream for help or anything. Is he really going to die now? With so many questions in his young mind he almost didn't hear the Mandrill talking to him.

"You're from this time," The mandrill states making Taka to stare at him. "Rafiki knows a quite a bit about you Taka. You are in another time when you should be in the past growing up with Mufasa and all."

"But I wouldn't ever get to know Simba!" The brown cub growls out feeling anger at the mandrill's words.

He watches Rafiki smiles a knowing look making him more confuse. He tilts his head wanting to ask when Rafiki clarify something to him, "You would have meet Simba since when you were born Mufasa and Sarabi were expecting a cub. You could have been his consent or betroth how ever you want to put it."

"Huh?"

"What I mean you can still have your golden prince though you'll be a bit older not a complete generation apart. Before you go back see your mother," The mandrill advice with a smile making the cub thinks over his words. "Another thing before regrets follow your heart, Prince Taka."

"I'm a Prince?" He ask softly when he notice Rafiki nod before waving his hand.

He decide to search out for his mother at his old play spot. Is it true what that monkey said? Could Mufasa and Sarabi were expecting a cub? He gulps remembering now feeling protective of something and that feeling comes out when he's near Simba. He slowly comes to a stop with a lioness with a fur color same as his but a shade lighter and a pair of kind looking eyes staring at him.

"Taka is that really you?" Uru ask shakily wondering for a moment if the great kings are playing a joke.

"Mom it's me, Taka," Taka murmurs tears in his eyes running to his mother as she scoops him up in her paws purring happily to have her baby back.

"Taka? Why did you disappear? How did you come to be here? You should be nearing adolescent by know not as a cub," She murmurs seeing Taka's smile falter.

"I feel in the water when I decide to take a stroll. I'm sorry Mom," He replies making Uru lick the top of his head in a comforting manner.

"I guess that means you meet your betroth or would have been if you stayed," She states getting her cub to blush slightly.

"I've already met my grandson and consider him a wonderful match for you, young one," Uru replies truthfully smiling as a voice calls out.

"Taka where are you?"

"Go on Taka," Uru urges feeling Taka's time in the present is being cut short.

Taka let a couple of tears fall nodding rushing out to find his first friend and crush. He accidentally crashes into Simba kissing him. He watches as the golden cub blush profoundly a bit. He groans in pain feeling himself sway a bit. So this is it? He could go back as that Mandrill said. At least he'll be with his young Prince a small generation gap but nothing to big since they'll be near the same age.

"Simba you're the best friend I ever had," Taka said collapsing.

Simba's red-orange eyes widen while crying out, "TAKA!"

Simba gaze up to find his grandmother her heard about come out of the cave smiling softly at him whispering, "He's fine Simba.

He whimpers as she comforts him not seeing the change in Taka. Instead of a small cub in Taka's place is an adolescent Lion with a start of the black mane forming. He groans softly feeling confuse. He begins to have memories of a life he had growing up as an outcast then having a friend in Simba. He frowns a bit wondering is something wrong with Simba. IF another lion tries to hurt what's his they will die.

"Simba?" He calls out softly hearing a choke sob then something rushing at him.

He smiles comforting the small cub. He notice those eyes gaze up at him tearfully while asking him, "Are you Okay Taka? You look…"

Taka raise a brow seeing Simba stop in mid-sentence looking confuse. Either of the lions notice in the distance Rafiki standing by watching with a proud look as Ahadi sighs softly.

"You're right Shaman," The former king said with a tiny smile upon his maw. "Taka does need Simba and Simba needs him. Luckily for them Mufasa just announced they are to betroth. "They watch as Mufasa walks over to the group chuckling as his son jumps on Taka are back getting the other to smile a bit. Next to him his younger brother Scar snorts with annoyance at the news.

"So you have them Betroth?"

"Yes Scar," Mufasa reply rolling his eyes a bit as the other nods going to check on his family. He turns back to Simba calling to him. "Simba come here. You too Taka since it involves you."

"What mess did you cause now Simba," Taka tease making the small cub growl at him which seem to cute.

"I announce to the Pride lands you two are Betroth."

"WHAT!"

"What is Betroth?" Simba ask cutely tilting his head.

Taka gulps seeing Mufasa giving him a smug look. Darn idiot is going to leave him to explain it. He sighs softly trying to put into simply for Simba to understand. To his luck his mother saves his butt from quite a bit of embarrassment.

"Betroth is being in an arrange marriage. Which means once you come in age you will be mated to Taka and most likely rule the Pride lands equally."

Nodding, Simba turns a dark red gazing at Taka to find the older male smile down at him as he listen to his words causing his heart to beat faster in his chest, "I would be honored to be betroth to you my Prince despite us being a generation apart."

* * *

><p>-Several years later-<p>

Standing before Rafiki a golden lion gulps nervously finishing his vows of the mating as Taka grins mischievously at him He glares a bit trying to ignore the warning looks from his father while his cousins Nuka and Shana watch happily. He gasps when Taka kisses him before not realizing they are now mates. Life is really good. They'll rule the Pride lands sharing it as it should have been.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: It's done at last. I hope you guys like it. I had to include Uru so she's alive and got to meet Simba and all though Ahadi is dead hence with Rafiki apparition.<strong>


End file.
